


Red

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: HP Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Humor, Invisibility Cloak, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Prompt 227 - All he could see was red.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Peloux for beta-ing!

All he could see was red. Red walls, red carpet, red upholstery, with the occasional glint of gold thrown in. And so much red hair!

“Too many bloody Weasleys,” Draco muttered to himself as he sneaked into the Gryffindor common room under the conveniently loaned invisibility cloak.

“There _are_ so many Weasleys!” a fifth year girl exclaimed, turning to her friend. Draco winced. He hadn’t realised he’d be heard.

“What?” her friend replied. “Oh yes, there are. Multiply like rabbits, they do.” Draco stifled a snort of laughter and crept toward his goal: the stairs leading to the sixth year boys’ dorm. He tiptoed up them, and slid through the half open door, into the room. The dorm was empty, save for the reason he’d made the trip into enemy territory.

“Draco?” Harry said, his eyes narrowing, as if that would help him see through an invisibility cloak. Draco swept the cloak off, tucking it into his bag.

“Harry,” he purred. Harry smiled, and Draco closed the two steps between them briskly so he could brush his lips against Harry’s.

“Hey,” Harry whispered, taking Draco’s hand in his own. They sat on the bed together. “I missed you.” Draco arched a brow, and declined to return the sentiment, but he pressed another kiss to Harry’s lips instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :) x


End file.
